Bleach: Maelstrom
by VINcredable
Summary: After ending the war in his own world with a bang, Naruto is thrown into a new world where he'll have to find a new life. As winter approaches he'll be swept up in yet another war, this one fought on a level quite different from the one he is used to. To even the odds against him, he'll have to unleashe every skill he learnt as a ninja.


**Foreword :**

I've read plenty of Bleach/Naruto xovers and all of them have one thing in common. In all of them, Naruto loses/abandons his abilities and either becomes a Shinigami and/or Hollow/Arrancarr. I've never seen one where Naruto keeps and uses him own techniques, so wrote one myself.

Pairing is up for debate, no Orihime or Rukia, fanfic dot net has enough of those already. No Yaoi. No offence to anybody who likes it, but I don't write or read it.

Enjoy the story and please review or comment. -Vin

_**-V- W**_

**Bleach: Maelstrom**

**Chapter One: New World, Same Story**

Naruto was floating in darkness, it was hard to tell how long he'd been there, an hour? A year?

He thought about how he'd gotten there, Madara won, Naruto was captured and the Kyuubi extracted allowing Madara to execute his moons eye plan. His Sharingan was reflected off the moon casting the eternal Tsukiyomi over the ninja nations, everybody was under his control.

However, Madara had not counted on two things. First, Naruto's Uzumaki lineage allowed him to survive the extraction process just as his mother had before him. Second, Itachi's 'gift' had activated, protecting Naruto from Madara's control.

_** W**_

Naruto searched his memories trying to come up with a way to save his friends, his friends who were now protecting Madara as he was in the process of sealing the Jyuubi into himself.

Naruto stumbled to his feet and moved into the shadows, Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he saw the look in Sakura's eyes, where once they were filled with life and passion, now they were blank, glazed. Each of his friends had the same look, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru… Hinata's eyes hurt him the most, she always had an underlying innocence in her eyes, now they were empty.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized something, it wasn't real, his friends were under a Genjutsu thanks to the moon's eye and how do you snap somebody out of Genjutsu? Disrupt their chakra flow.

A crazy idea popped into Naruto's head, he looked at the sealing statue as a thread of chakra started to flow out of it's mouth and into Madara. There was only one way.

Naruto concentrated and gathered as much Sage Chakra as he could in his weakened state, he felt his fatigue disappear and strength fill his muscles.

"Taijuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" with a poof of smoke over a dozen shadow clones appeared behind him.

"You know what to do," Naruto gasped out to them and they nodded together.

"Go!" Naruto ordered.

The clones jumped from the shadows and rushed at his friends, they were caught unaware as the clones grabbed them and were suddenly gone, both the clones and Naruto's friends disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto jumped from his hiding spot and landed on top of the statue.

Madara's eyes widened as he saw his protectors disappear and his most hated enemy appear on top of the sealing statue.

"Y-You… how… my Moon's Eye," Madara muttered out through the pain of the chakra flowing into him.

"A gift from Itachi," Naruto gasped out as he raised his hands into the ram seal and started to concentrate.

Madara tried to move to stop him but couldn't, the sealing technique held him in place.

"Itachi, damn you… what're you doing?" Madara asked

"I've never been very good at Genjutsu… but my master taught me how to dispel it, disrupt chakra flow," Naruto said, wincing as memories of his friends slaughtering his clones appeared in his mind.

Madara scoffed

"Fool, you don't have nearly enough chakra to release everybody in the ninja nations from my Moons Eye," Madara spat.

"I know, that's why I'm borrowing the Jyuubi's chakra," Naruto shouted down to his enemy.

Madara's eyes widened in horror.

"No, you fool! You'll kill us both!"

Naruto ignored him and continued what he was doing, he drew the demonic chakra into him the same way he did with nature chakra, he continued pulling the energy into himself.

"Stop. STOP!" Marada screamed as he struggled to get free to attack Naruto

Naruto tapped fully into the demonic chakra, he pushed it out of his body as hard as he could.

"**KAI!" **Naruto screamed at the top of his voice, power emanating from his voice and echoing throughout the cave.

The world exploded, the statue crumbled, the ground shook violently. A shockwave of chakra spread across the land like a ripple across a pond, as the shockwave hit people they seemed to come out of a trance, blinking owlishly as they looked around in confusion.

One of these people was Sakura Haruno, her mind cleared up and she let out a gasp, she could remember everything, falling under the Moon's Eye, guarding Madara as he turned himself into the ten tails Jinchuuriki, then Naruto's clones appeared and used the Hirashin technique to transport her miles away. Then she killed the clone and started to travel back to the cave where she would kill the original Naruto and protect Madara. She couldn't believe that just a few moments ago those were her intentions.

Sakura looked up and saw the moon, it's usual white instead of red Sharingan.

"W-What happened?" Sakura gasped out. "Naruto!" Sakura jumped back into the trees and started traveling as fast as she could towards the cave where Naruto and Madara were.

Ten minutes later she arrived and let out a gasp, the cave was gone, the mountain where the cave was had also disappeared, all that remained was a huge crated sickeningly similar to the one Konoha had once been reduced to by Pain's invasion.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered sadly as tears appeared in her eyes, she barely noticed others arriving as she fell to her knees and wept, within ten minutes the entire joint Shinobi army had arrived at the scene where the hero Naruto Uzumaki had sacrificed himself to release the world from the control of Uchiha Madara.

_** W**_

This leads us back to where we began, Naruto floating in darkness.

"I hope my friends are okay" Naruto tried to say, but no sound seemed to come out.

Naruto continued to float for god-only-knows how long until finally he felt something, wind rushing past his face as he fell. Opening his eyes he found himself looking at a blue sky, a moment later hardness slammed against this back as he landed on a rooftop.

He didn't even try to stand up, he was too exhausted. Wherever he had landed he stayed there all day watching the clouds go by, he figured he must be in a busy city from the sounds around him, every now and then he would hear a strange horn sound from the streets below. Eventually the sun set and the stars came out, Naruto looked up and sa the moon, just as it was supposed to be, no Sharingan in sight.

"Thank goodness," Naruto said and allowed a smile to grace his face.

"**Well what were you expecting brat?" **a voice echoed inside his mind.

"K-Kurama? You're back?" Naruto asked.

"**Yeah, when you pulled that stunt back there you destabilized the statue, I was able to hitch a ride in your gut before the explosion," **Kyuubi explained as Naruto felt his tenant's Chakra start to heal him.

"And the other Bijuu?" Naruto asked.

"**Their Chakra would have been dispersed by the explosion, they'll reform again in few years… in the meantime, have you noticed our new problem?" **Kurama asked

"Yeah, the stars are different, this isn't our world, is it?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm surprised you noticed, you're usually pretty dense about things like that… being at the epicenter of that explosion had some interesting effects, it opened a gap in space and time, there's no telling where we ended up, we could be in a parallel world, a different dimension, thousands of years in the future or thousands of years in the past. Wherever we are, there's only one certainty…" **Kurama stopped here, hesitant to finish his sentence.

"There's no way back…" Naruto muttered as he felt a few tears prickle his eyes.

"**Yeah… whatever sent us here was a one in a million anomaly, even if we could recreate it there's no way of telling where it would send us next."**

Nothing else was said between the two, Naruto slowly fell asleep as the tears slipped down his cheeks onto the concrete beneath him.

_** W**_

The next morning Naruto's eyes had dried, he finally stood up leaving a few deep cracks where he had landed almost twenty-four hours ago. Looking over the edge of the rooftop he was in awe of the city. Buildings ranged from small houses to tall structures of steel and glass. Giant billboards advertised all sorts of products, from food to something called Spirit Hunter, to medicine for something called Erectile Dysfunction.

The streets had dozens of strange multicolored vehicles carrying up to four people around. These vehicles were the source of the horn he'd been hearing.

"This place is weird…" Naruto muttered.

He jumped from one building to another trying to find out more about where he was, he quickly found out the name of the town he was in. Karakura, a district of a larger metropolis called Tokyo.

After exploring the town for a few hours Naruto found himself getting hungry, just as he started searching for something to eat something drew his attention. A streak of light falling from the sky and slamming into a forested area of the city, it caused an explosion loud enough to be heard for miles. Moments later Naruto felt something, like a weight pressing down on his shoulders.

"W-What the hell is that?"

Wanting to find out what happened Naruto quickly jumped across rooftops towards the explosion, after only a few minutes Naruto noticed something happening fellowship, people were falling over in the streets. He jumped down to see a middle-aged man who'd just collapsed.

"Hey, Ossan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he reached for the man's shoulder. He didn't respond. Checking the man's pulse Naruto's fear was confirmed, he was dead, so were all the others who were collapsing.

"What's going on? How can people just drop dead for no reason?" Naruto asked starting to panic. "What the hell's wrong with this place!"

"**Calm down and look closer Naruto," **Kurama scolded.

Taking a deep breath Naruto did as he was instructed and looked closer, as he did he noticed it, a blue energy seeping out of the people's bodies and flowing through the air towards one spot. "What is that? Chakra?"

"**No, it's their spirit energy," **Kurama explained, even he was clearly disturbed by what was happening. **"Charka is a combination of physical energy and spiritual energy. What's being drained from these people is their spiritual energy, their souls."**

Looking around Naruto took note of the dozens of people who'd already died. The youngest was a boy about Konohamaru's age, he was holding the string of a kite which was still flying in the air like a grim marker of the body below.

"What's causing this," Naruto spat through his teeth as his eyes followed the trail of spirit energy, it was heading in the same direction as the explosion from earlier. Wanting to stop what was happening Naruto leapt back to the rooftops and started rushing to the explosion site.

It was another five minutes before he arrived, he landed inside the branches of a tree and scoped out the situation. There was a large crater surrounded by corpses just like the old man. Not far from the crater were two strange looking people in white clothing, one was a large muscle bound man with dark skin, a bald head and black beard, he also had a skulls jaw attached to his chin.

The other was half the size of the big one, he had a pale face with deep green eyes and a pair of green trails from the bottom of his eyes to his chin. He had black hair and wore a white half-helmet on the left side of his head. They both wore a sword on their hips.

What Naruto found strangest of all where that both of them had a hole in their bodies, the big one on his chest and the smaller one at the bottom on his neck.

Across from them were three others who looked more normal. A large man with dark brown hair and a strange right arm, who seemed to be injured. A girl with long orange hair fussing over the large man's injuries, she was using a strange technique that was healing him. Finally there was a boy with spiky orange hair dressed in a black coat and wielding a pure black sword with a few chain links hanging from the handle. These three seemed to be protecting a black haired girl who'd collapsed like the other people, she seemed to still be alive… for now.

"Oi, Ulquiorra! Is he the guy?" the big man dressed in white shouted to the small one.

"Yes. Orange hair, black Bankai… There's no mistaking it. This is our target, Yami," Ulquiorra said in a monotonous voice, his expression not changing.

So he saved us the trouble of looking for him!" Yami said with a grin as he raised his head sized fist. "I'm lucky!"

Yami surged forwards with a powerful punch at the orange haired boy.

The boy didn't panic, he didn't even move, he simply raised his sword hilt down and blocked the blow. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the ground around the two exploded from the force of the blow but the boy didn't even flinch. He looked up into Yami's eyes, still not even struggling to hold back the attack.

"Are you the one who did that to Chad's right arm? The one who hurt all these people?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

"What about it?" Yami said with a grin.

Suddenly the orange haired boy jump and flipped over Yami. He landed on the other side and Yami's arm dropped to the ground.

'_He's fast, I didn't even see the sword move' _Naruto thought.

"My arm! You bastard, who are you!" Yami screamed, more in rage than pain.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami," Orange hair replied.

The fight continued on for a few minutes, Yami attacked but Ichigo dodged effortlessly. After a few minutes thought something went wrong, Ichigo suddenly slowed down and he started holding his face in pain. "D-Damn it… not now."

Yami noticed his opponent's trouble and took advantage of it, lashing out with a powerful punch sending Ichigo into the ground hard.

"Kurosaki-kun!" the orange haired girl shouted and rushed to help him.

"No, stay back Inoue!" Ichigo screamed at him just before he was batted aside again.

"Stay out of it bitch!" Yami screamed and swung his arm at her.

Naruto'd had enough of watching, he'd seen the damage one of Yami' blows could do, if that blow connected, the girl's neck could easily be broken. Plus he'd watched long enough to know who the bad guys were.

Yami was confused when his swing hit nothing but air.

"N-Nani?"

"Ohh, that was close," ten feet away Naruto was crouched with the girl in his arms.

Everyone still conscious looked the new boy over. He had spiky blond hair held back by a black headband with a spiral symbol on the front. He wore black pants and a orange and black jacket hanging open revealing a tight black shirt over his chest.

"Teme, who the hell are you?" Yami asked.

Naruto bent over and placed the girl on the ground carefully. "The medic's role is to stay back, if you get hurt who'll heal your friend's wounds?" Naruto asked the girl who looked bashful.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!" Yami yelled.

Naruto turned around to glare at the man who was twice as big as him. "Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered Yami's question.

"Ulquiorra, you know him?" Yami asked.

"Can't you tell for yourself?" the small one answered. "This one doesn't have even a slither of spiritual pressure, he's trash like the others you've killed," he said as he looked at the dead bodies in disdain.

'_Trash?' _Naruto looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes as he remembered the boy's body holding the kite string. In the tree he'd been hiding, a shadow clone dispelled and the chakra it'd been gathering was sent to Naruto's body.

Naruto looked up at Ulquiorra revealing his yellow eyes with orange shadow under them. "Who the hell…" Naruto suddenly disappeared and Ulquiorra's helmet shattered as a powerful fist impacted his face. "… ARE YOU CALLING TRASH!"

Ulquiorra's body skipped across the ground before he flipped and skidded to a stop, he looked at Naruto with wide eyes, a slither of blood dripped from his mouth.

"U-Ulquiorra…" Yami was shocked that the newcomer had even been able to land a punch on Ulquiorra, let alone draw blood. "You bastard!" Naruto's back was turned Yami took the opportunity to attack with another powerful punch.

Naruto could have caught the punch easily, but before he could a shield of red energy appeared and protected him. Standing next to him was a man dressed in greed, wearing wooden sandals and a green and white striped hat, he wielded a straight sword which seemed to be creating the shield. Beside the green man was a gorgeous dark skinned woman with purple hair and yellow eyes, she wore an orange top and tight black pants.

"Hello!" the green man said cheerfully as he looked at Ichigo. "Sorry I'm so late Kurosaki-san. Who's your new friend?"

"Urahara-san? Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo stuttered out as he tried to stand up.

"Damn it, more people just keep popping up, butting into my fight like that just means I'll kill you first!" Yami roared as he pulled back for another punch.

Urahara and Yoruichi disappeared away from where they were standing, dragging a protesting Naruto along with them.

"Oi, let go!" Naruto shouted at the woman who'd dragged him.

"Baka, consider yourself lucky to still be alive, your soul should have been shredded just from being close to those Hollow," Yoruichi snapped at him before rushing at Yami. Naruto watched as the woman let loose a barrage of kicks and punches that devastated Yami, knocking him to the ground. However, she flinched with every blow, Naruto knew how hard these people's skin was, from his one blow to the pale faced one he'd almost broken his hand, he was lucky his fist had been coated in sage chakra.

While Yami was down, Yoruichi took the opportunity to check on the orange haired girl. Yami struggled to his feet and glared at the purple haired woman who'd beaten him into the ground.

"Damn you…" he lashed out with yet another devastating punch, you'd think he'd get bored of using that same technique over and over.

Yoruichi disappeared with Orihime and reappeared next to Chad safely.

"High speed movement huh?" Yami asked with a snarl.

"Yeah, we call it Shunpo," (Flash Step) Yoruichi said as she laid Orihime down on the ground. She froze when she felt Yami suddenly appear behind her with a low boom.

"We call it Sonido!" (Sound Ceremony) Yami roared as she poured all of his strength into a high speed punch.

Before Yoruichi could defend, Naruto appeared in front of her and caught the punch in his bare hand to her shock.

"Where I'm from, we call it Shunshin," (Body Flicker) Naruto said looking up at him.

'_W-What? But he doesn't have an spiritual pressure, he shouldn't even be able to stay conscious near them, but he blocked a punch' _Yoruichi thought with wide eyes.

"Oi lady, who said you could interfere in my fight?" Naruto asked with a glare and pointed at her with his free hand. "If you wanna fight, wait your turn!"

Yoruichi sweat dropped. _'Is he serious?'_

Yami had been surprised when Ichigo had blocked his punch with his sword, now one of his punches had been stopped barehanded. "Bastard, youUGH," With his free hand Naruto punched Yami hard in the stomach making him double over hacking and coughing.

"Is this all you have?" Naruto asked. "You seemed pretty full of yourself when you were murdering these people."

Yami clenched his teeth hard enough to crack them as he reached for his sword. "I'll show you what I can do! Get Pissed, Ir…"

"That's enough Yami!" Ulquiorra said as he appeared next to the one armed giant.

"But Ulquiorra," Yami tried to argue but a look silenced him.

"We've accomplished our mission, we have to report to Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said with a look at Naruto. He touched the air and a black void seemed to open.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"You got lucky this time punk! Next time I won't," Yami's threat was cut off when Naruto's fist smashed into Yami's face sending him tumbling back. Naruto used Shunshin to reappear beneath Yami and kicked upwards, his foot connected with Yami's chin with such strength that it sent him flying high into the air.

"After what you've done, murdering all these people," Naruto spoke with his hand outstretched, slowly a ball of blue swirling energy appeared in his palm. Moments later the air was filled with a screeching sound as four blades of energy surrounded the energy. "You think you can just walk away?" Naruto yelled and pulled his arm back.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw the attack like a disk. It shot into the air towards Yami's falling body.

'_What is that? It looks like a Cero, but still, why can't I feel any spiritual pressure?' _Yoruichi thought as she shielded her eyes from the dust being kicked back. Urahara was in a similar state, holding his hat so it wouldn't blow away.

"My, my, things are getting interesting."

Just before the attack could hit Yami, Ulquiorra appeared using Sonido, he grasped Yami by the shoulder and pulled him out of the way.

"It's not that simple, expand!" Naruto said and flattened out his fist. As if acting on his command, the blades on the attack suddenly expanded outwards cutting towards Ulquiorra whose eyes widened.

The attack's explosion almost blew everyone away, when the dust cleared, Ulquiorra was kneeling next to the black rift he'd opened, Yami's body had already been thrown through it with Ulquiorra standing just inside the threshold. At closer look everyone noticed he was missing his left arm, all that was left was a bloody stump. Despite the pain he must have been in, his face was still clam.

"You're interesting, Uzumaki Naruto…" were Ulquiorra's last words before the rift closed and they were gone.

"Bastards! Get back here!" Naruto shouted and tried to move forward, he stopped however when he exited sage mode and collapsed to he ground. The next sound he made was a loud rumble from his stomach.

"**Idiot! Did you forget how much Sage Mode takes out of you? Plus you were already hungry before using it! You're lucky those two left when they did!" **Kurama yelled at him. Naruto lost consciousness as his tenant continued to shout at him.

_** W**_

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, it was the most uncomfortable awakening of his life. He was laying in a futon in his boxers and shirt… and on top of him, under the covers, was a large man with a moustache wearing glasses. Their faces about 3 inches apart.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"WAAHH!" Naruto screamed and kicked the man off him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UNDER THE COVERS FOR?"

"Mr. Urahara, your guest is awake!" moustache man said as he stood up.

A sliding door opened revealing the man with the green & white hat holding a fan in front of his face.

"Thank you Tessai… Sleep well?" he asked, his only answer was Naruto's stomach grumbling again.

"It seems you woke just in time, we're about to have dinner," Urahara said before walking back into the room he'd emerged from.

Naruto quickly followed hat man into the next room to see a bunch of people sat around a table eating a large assortment of food that made Naruto's mouth water.

"There's plenty to go around so please help yourself…" Urahara said as he turned to his guest, only to see him already sitting and stuffing his face.

"Mhh? You say something'?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of rice.

After eating a few bowls of food Naruto looked up to look at the others surrounding the table.

There was the man wearing the green & white hat, the man who'd Naruto received a rude awakening from. A pair of kids, a girl with black hair and a boy with red hair. Finally the dark skinned woman with purple hair, Naruto felt a trickle of blood in his nose when he noticed what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing. All she was dressed in was a white corset and a pair of white panties. She also had her arm and leg wrapped in bandages.

"So kid, you going to tell us who you are?" the woman asked as she stuffed her face as vigorously as Naruto was.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced casually and continued eating.

"Explain more than that!" the woman snapped with a frown.

"It's proper manners to introduce yourself after learning my name," Naruto said further annoying the woman.

_** W**_

In a dark room Yami and Ulquiorra walked up to a throne where their master was sat. the others in the room were surprised at their appearances, Yami was missing his right arm and had large bruises all over his chest and face. Ulquiorra had a split lip, his helmet smashed and missing his left arm.

"Ok, Yami getting his ass kicked I can understand," a man with blue hair said as he stepped forward looking at Ulquiorra. "But what the hell happened to you?"

"What was that Grimmjow?" Yami snarled.

"I find myself agreeing with Grimmjow," the man on the throne said with a slight frown. "I didn't expect you to be injured Ulquiorra."

"Forgive me Aizen-sama, I was careless," Ulquiorra said with a slight bow. "There was somebody there we didn't expect, if I'd know how powerful he was…"

"Show us," Aizen cut off his subordinate.

Ulquiorra reached up with his remaining hand and plucked out his own left eye, there was no blood, it rested in his hand like a stone. Holding it out in front of him, Ulquiorra crushed the eye in his hand. The dust of the eye floated around the room, each of the dozen people in the rom closed their eyes and breathed in a portion of the dust allowing them to see what had transpired in the world of the living.

"Well, this is interesting… you felt no spiritual pressure from him at all?" Aizen asked.

"No, and yet his attack was powerful enough to break through my Heirro," Ulquiorra admitted.

"I see, well there are two possibilities, either he has the ability to hide his spiritual pressure, or…" Aizen's mouth twisted into a smile. "Or he's using a completely different form of power."

_** W**_

Back in the world of the living dinner was finished. The people around Naruto had introduced themselves and Naruto had given a brief description of who he was and where he came from. In return Urahara had given a description of who Shinigami were and their responsibilities.

"So, do you understand?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah I get it… but what's with the drawings?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop. During his explanation, Urahara had used a sketchbook filled with bad drawings of rabbits attacking evil rabbits.

"A friend of mine left it here, she used it to explain these things to another friend, I figured it would help," Urahara answered and put the sketchbook aside, "Anyway, tell me more about this Chakra you mentioned."

"Ever the scientist eh Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked with a smile.

Before anything else could be said a sliding door opened and the orange haired boy from earlier entered, he spotted Naruto. "You, you're the one who stopped Inoue from getting hurt, thank you." he spoke in a depressed tone, he was obviously taking the result of that battle hard.

_** W**_

Naruto spent the next few days at Urahara's store trying to figure out what he should do with his life now, ever since before he could remember he wanted to become Hokage, now that wasn't a possibility. He couldn't imagine getting a job working in a shop.

Urahara had taken a great interest in him and his Chakra abilities, Yoruichi had drooled over some of his abilities and asked him to train her, even going so far as to call him Naruto-sensei in a seductive voice.

Everything had seemed to be going okay until one day at dinner their attitude suddenly changed, while they were all sitting around eating dinner they all started subtly calling him a freeloader, disapproving over how much food he ate. Urahara, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta all joined in on it, the only one who stayed silent was Yoruichi who'd turned away so Naruto wouldn't see her smirk at their antics, they often did this to Renji who crashed at the shop whenever he was in the real world.

Figuring he'd overstayed his welcome he placed his bowl down, still mostly full, and stood up to their surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a burden, I'll be fine on my own," Naruto said with a smile and gave a quick bow to them. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a while."

In honesty they'd just been messing with him, they hadn't expected him to take it seriously. Before they could get over their surprise, Naruto had already picked up his jacket, slung it over his shoulder and left, closing the door behind him. Yoruichi was the first to snap out of it, she got up and rushed to the door pulling it open. "Naruto wait!"

Too late, he was gone.

"Maah, maah, I didn't think he'd take it so seriously," Urahara admitted as he walked up behind his old friend looking out into the dark.

"Baka!" Yoruichi quickly grabbed him under her arm and twisted her knuckle into his head painfully. "If he doesn't teach me those ninja moves because of this you'll pay for it!"

"Ahh, Yoruichi-chan, it hurts!"

Ururu seemed the most upset over Naruto leaving, she liked him, he was nice to her, stopped Jinta from bullying her and helped with her chores by making copies of himself. She hadn't meant to make him feel unwelcome. She stared at the barely touched bowl Naruto had left and tried not to cry.

"Jeez, what a wimp! Can't even handle a little teasing" Jinta said as he snatched up Naruto's food. "Oh well, more for me."

Jinta's words worsened Ururu's mood, she stood up and left the room quickly, sniffling. Before Jinta could ask what was wrong Tessai slammed his fist into his head.

"Shut up Jinta! Naruto-dono didn't leave because we were teasing him," Tessai said knowingly with a little regret in his voice. "He left because we made him think he was a burden."

A few minutes later a knock came from the door which opened a moment later to reveal a familiar red haired man.

"Ahh, lieutenant Abarai, how are you?" Urahara asked in a joyful tone. "What can we do for you today?"

"I'm to report to you about our response to the Arrancarr attack," Renji said as he took a seat. "As of now an advance team will be stationed in Karakura town for it's protection."

"Who's on the team?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, there's myself, third seat Madarame and fifth seat Yumichika from squad eleven, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Sui-Feng from the second squad also came at the request of Yoruichi," he stopped here as Urahara and Renji shot a questioning look at her.

"I figured Bee-chan could use a little extra training, some of the techniques Naruto uses could come in handy to the second squad," Yoruichi said with a shrug.

"There is someone else who came with us, he heard about your new friend Naruto and insisted on coming with us," Renji said nervously.

"Let me guess, Kenpachi?" Yoruichi asked knowingly. If figures Kenpachi would come after hearing about Naruto. That guy's always on the lookout for a good fight.

"No, it's worse than that," Renji said with a grimace.

_** W**_

Not too far away Naruto was resting as the park looking up at the night sky, trying to ignore his growling stomach.

"So, you're the being from another world eh?" a voice asked startling Naruto. Sitting up Naruto spotted who was talking, a man dressed in black robes and a white haori, his face was painted white and black, his hair was stylized into a strange mane and his yellow teeth were bared like a gruesome permanent smile.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked, immediately on guard.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the twelfth squad of the Gotei 13," the crazed clown introduced himself. "I'd like for you to accompany me back to my laboratory."

To Be Continued…


End file.
